womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicola Scott
Nicola Scott (born July 27) is a comics artist from Sydney, Australia whose notable works include Birds of Prey and Secret Six.Simone, Gail. "Simone Files V: Nicola Scott" (archive.org), Newsarama. Published 6 Feb 2007. Archived 8 Feb 2007. In 2016, she drew Wonder Woman for DC Comics Rebirth.Phegley, Kiel. "Rucka, Sharp & Scott Aim To Make Rebirth’s Wonder Woman Accessible & Fantastic", Comic Book Resources. Published 23 May 2016. Also in 2016, she and Greg Rucka created a comic series entitled Black Magick, which was published through Image Comics. Career After a brief acting career, Scott decided in 2001 to become a comic book artist.Stavrou, Nikolaos. "Potts Point's Own Wonder Woman" (webcitation.org), Wentworth Courier. Published 20 Jun 2010. Archived 3 Apr 2012. She made her debut in the comics industry by painting covers for a series titled The Watch, published in Australia by Phosphorescent Comics."Nicola Scott: The Wonder From Down Under!" (webcitation.org), TheComicFanatic.com. Published 30 Sept 2004. Archived 3 Apr 2012. In 2002, she traveled to the San Diego Comic-Con International to begin making contacts in the U.S. comics industry. In 2003, she obtained work from Top Cow Comics which in turn led to her being hired by DC Comics. Her first work in the U.S. market appeared in Star Wars: Empire #26 (October 2004)Grand Comics Database credits published by Dark Horse Comics. In December 2005, Wizard magazine featured Scott as a "Talent to Watch". At DC, she collaborated with writer Gail Simone on Birds of Prey and Secret Six.Brady, Matt. "NYCC '08: Gail Simone on the Return of the Secret Six" (archive.org), Newsarama. Published 19 Apr 2008. Archived 5 Dec 2008. In 2010, she drew the Wonder Woman tie-in to Blackest Night. In July 2010, Scott was announced as the artist of the Teen Titans starting with issue #88"Nicola Scott joins J.T. Krul on 'Teen Titans'", DC Comics Blog. Published 14 Jul 2010. and she drew the series until the end of its run with issue #100 (October 2011). Scott penciled Superman vol 3 issues #3, 5, and 6.Khouri, Andy. "Artist Nicola Scott to Draw Three Issues of DC Comics' 'Superman'", ComicsAlliance. Published 2 Nov 2011. In January 2012, DC announced Scott and writer James Robinson as the creative team of Earth 2, a new series focusing on the Justice Society of America.Kushins, Josh. "DC Comics in 2012 – Introducing the “Second Wave” of DC Comics The New 52", DC Comics blog. Published 12 Jan 2012. Scott's work on that series has been described as her "mainstream breakthrough".Lewis, Maria. "Comic maestro Nicola Scott's life is a Wonder", The Daily Telegraph (Sydney). Published 6 Jan 2014. She drew the creator-owned series, Black Magick, which was written by Greg Rucka and published by Image Comics.Nicola Scott creator page, Image Comics website. She and Rucka launched a new Wonder Woman series for DC Comics in June 2016. Scott draws the even-numbered issues and Liam Sharp draws the odd-numbered issues. Scott left the Wonder Woman series as of issue #14 and returned to drawing Black Magick.Melrose, Kevin. "Artist Nicola Scott to Leave DC’s 'Wonder Woman' With Issue 14", Comic Book Resources. Published 8 Oct 2016. Critical reception Reviewer Doug Zawisza of Comic Book Resources praised Scott's work on Superman #6 and compared her favorably to George Pérez, stating, "Luckily, it seems Scott can keep up with Pérez line for line. While Scott’s is definitely more grounded in reality than Pérez's (evident in the scene featuring the alien landscape of Jazuur), these two creators work quite well together. Scott’s art, from quiet moments like Lois calling out to Clark to the louder moments of the Supermen battle royale, is consistent and breathtaking, begging the readers to stop awhile and study it."Zawisza, Doug. "'Superman' #6", Comic Book Resources. Published 23 Feb 2012 Critic Mike Miallaro of CriticalBlast.com had positive words for Scott's art in Black Magick saying that "she really goes above and beyond throughout this entire book. Everything is drawn with such incredible detail."Miallaro, Mike. "Greg Rucka and Nicola Scott bring some 'Black Magick' to Image", CriticalBlast.com. Published 3 Nov 2015. Karen O'Brien with CBR Exclusives gave praise for Scott's detail work in the "Wonder Woman Year One" finale. She said that "Scott's scrupulous attention to detail through this series had indicated a deference for Wonder Woman’s importance in comics history and a bold determination to bring her forward, providing a believable place for the Amazon’s values in the modern world that feels comfortable and never contrived."O'Brien, Karen. "Diana’s Origin Overhaul Complete in 'Wonder Woman: Year One' Finale", Comic Book Resources. Published 17 Jan 2017. Bibliography *''Star Wars: Empire'' #26–27: "General Skywalker" (with Ron Marz, ongoing series, Dark Horse Comics, October–November 2004) *''Star Wars: Free Comic Book Day'' (with Miles Lane, one-shot, Dark Horse Comics, May 2005) *''Season of the Witch'' #3–4 (with Jai Nitz, four issue limited series, Image Comics, January–March 2006) *''Angel Spotlight: Illyria'' (with Peter David, one-shot, IDW Publishing, April 2006) *''Spike vs. Dracula'' #5 (with Peter David, five issue limited series, IDW Publishing, June 2006) *''Halloween Man'', Drew Edwards *''Birds of Prey'' #100–110, #113–119 (with Gail Simone, DC Comics, January 2007–August 2008) * "Chapter Four: Fang You So Very Much" (with Wilfred Santiago, in Dead High Yearbook, graphic novel, Penguin Publishing, 2007) * "The Origin of the Birds of Prey" (with Mark Waid, in 52 #48, limited series, DC Comics, June 2007) *''Secret Six'' #1–7, 9–14 (with Gail Simone, ongoing series, DC Comics, November 2008–December 2009) *''Blackest Night: Wonder Woman'' (with Greg Rucka, three issue mini-series, DC Comics, February–April 2010) *''Wonder Woman'' vol. 3 #42–44, and a pin-up for #600 (with Gail Simone, ongoing series, DC Comics, May 2010–July 2010) *''Teen Titans'' vol. 3 #88–100 (with J. T. Krul, ongoing series, DC Comics, December 2010–October 2011) *''Superman'' vol. 3 #3, 5–6 (with George Pérez, ongoing series, DC Comics, January 2012–April 2012) *''Earth 2'' #1–6, 9–12, 14–19, 21–23, 25 (with James Robinson and Tom Taylor, ongoing series, DC Comics, July 2012–January 2013, April 2013–July 2013, September 2013–March 2014, May 2014–July 2014, September 2014) *''Legends of the Dark Knight'' vol. 2 #1 (with Tom Taylor, ongoing series, DC Comics, December 2012) *''Black Magick'' #1–11 (with Greg Rucka), Image Comics, October 2015–May 2018) *''Wonder Woman'' vol. 5 #2, 4, 6, 10, 12, 14 and Annual #1 (with Greg Rucka, ongoing series, DC Comics, Early September 2016–Early March 2017, July 2017) External Links *Nicola Scott at Mike's Amazing World of Comics *Nicola Scott Image Comics Biography Sources Category:Artists Category:Modern Age Category:Australian creators Category:Wonder Woman